justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Peener
Sally Ann Peener is a supporting character of the FX series Justified second season episodes "Save My Love" and "The Spoil". Sally is the young daughter of Kirby Peener Sr. whose death is caused by Black Pike and causing her family to seek revenge. They first file a lawsuit against Black Pike for Kirby's death. Then she helps her family to try and kill the two people they hold responsible for his death: Carol Johnson and Mike Reardon. Biography Background Sally is the only daughter of Kirby Peener Sr. and Mrs. Peener. Sally's father worked on showing the world how Black Pike was polluting their water supply through the slurry they create. To that end Sally's father and brother break into one of Black Pike's facilities and makes a video of the things they do. Unfortunately Sally's father is inadvertently killed when one of the boulders they were pushing off crushed Sally's father to death. After that they file a lawsuit against Black Pike for wrongful death and post the video they made of her father being killed on YouTube to gain public sympathy. Season 2 In "Save My Love", Sally is first shown waiting outside the courtroom along with her mother, brother and lawyer as they wait for Judge Mike Reardon's decision on the videotape of their father dying. Sally enters the courtroom with her family and lawyer as the Judge tells them of his decision. Sally listens to Reardon's speech about how he will not tolerate any outbursts in his courtroom and that if his guards can't handle it, he will and pulls out his gun to show them. Sally then hears the judge say he is disallowing the tape and listens to her brother argues with the judge. Her mother tells him to be quiet while Sally tried to defend her brother. When Reardon has Kirby Jr. thrown out of his courtroom, Sally blasts the judge for what she says is only telling the truth. After her brother is taken outside Mrs. Peener calls in a bomb threat and has her brother standing by with a sniper rifle, prepared to kill Carol Johnson and Mike Reardon while she and Sally wait in their car. Deputy U.S. Marshall Raylan Givens sees through this however and arrests both of them with both denying they called in a bomb threat. They are taken into custody where Sally is able to get out while her mother isn't so lucky. In "The Spoil", Sally tries to kill Carol Johnson while trying to convince Arlo Givens and Helen Givens to sell their property to Black Pike at their house. She starts shooting at them with a sniper rifle and ends up shooting Arlo in the leg and repeatedly shot the house hoping to hit Miss Johnson. When she aligns her sights on Helen Givens and preparing to shoot her she is surprised from behind by Deputy U.S. Marshall Raylan Givens who breaks her arm and arrests her for attempted murder. As Sally screams in pain, Deputy Givens demands to know where her brother is while Sally curses the men who killed her father. After Sally finally tells Givens where her brother is, she seen being taken into custody while the police proceed to capture her brother Kirby outside Judge Mike Reardon's house. Relationships Family *Kirby Peener Sr.: Father, deceased *Mrs. Peener: Mother *Kirby Peener Jr.: Brother Targets *Carol Johnson: Representative of Black Pike *Mike Reardon: Judge in her father's case Memorable Quotes Appearances Image Gallery Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Images needed Category:Living Characters Category:Incarcerated Characters